submachinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Submachine 10: The Exit
Submachine 10: The Exit is de tiende en laatste Submachine uit de hoofdreeks van de Submachine Serie. De naam was aangekondigd op Pastel Forum en op het einde van Submachine 9: The Temple. Plot Het spel start na Submachine 9. De speler klikt op een wit karma portaal in de boden van de tempel om te transporteren naar de Northern Graden docks. Van hier, kan de speler naar het kapiteins schip gaan, waar de speler naar de rest van de game gaan. De speler ziet nieuwe technologieën zoals licht bollen en karma portalen in metalen omhulsel. De speler komt ook in dit spel achter meer van de story line van Murtaugh and Elizabeth. De speler komt erachter dat ze karma wilden stabiliseren en de schade door de karma portalen wilden verminderen. Beiden technologieën werden gebruikt in het subnet. De speler ziet voor het eerste vele dode subbots. De speler vind ook meer stoffelijke overschotten van ontdekking teams. De speler ontdekt S.H.I.V.A, een supercomputer die de hele Submachine onder controle heeft. De speler gaat ook terug naar alle vorige locaties in de vorige 9 submachine spellen. Zelfs the basement word opnieuw bezocht. De speler moet vele puzzels oplossen en loops breken voordat hij of zij de vuurtoren top kan bereiken. In de laatste momenten van de gameplay, teleporteert de speler uit de vuurtoren, daarmee ontsnapt hij of zij uit de submachine. De speler kan zien dat de vuurtoren daadwerkelijk begraven was. Het is een woestijn die op onze aarde is maar volgens Skutnik op een andere laag. De speler loopt een klein eindje en word gegroet door een levende Murtaugh, Elizabeth en Einstein buiten wat een steenen tempel lijkt te zijn. Locaties Bestand:Northern_Garden_docks.png Bestand:Captain%27s_ship.png Bestand:OOO.png Bestand:IOO.png Bestand:Storage_unit_32_1.png Bestand:Storage_unit_33_1.png Bestand:Storage_unit_33_2.png Bestand:Storage_unit_33_3.png Bestand:Storage_unit_33_4.png Bestand:OIO.png Bestand:OOI.png Bestand:IIO.png Bestand:OII.png Bestand:IOI.png Bestand:III.png Bestand:Murtaugh_statue.png Bestand:L1_sub10.png Bestand:Winter_Palace_sub10.png Bestand:Shiva_override.png Bestand:(1,0)_sub10.png Bestand:552_sub10.png Bestand:Rooftop_sub10.png Bestand:001_sub10.png Bestand:Level_x.png Bestand:550_sub10.png Bestand:Basement_exit.png Bestand:Infernal_basement.png Bestand:Basement_sub10.png Bestand:Metal_section.png Bestand:Lighthouse_tower_sub10.png Bestand:Tile_a_room.png Bestand:Tile_b_room.png Bestand:Tile_c_room.png Bestand:Tile_d_room.png Bestand:Little_island.png Bestand:S3c.png Bestand:Desert.png Ontwikkeling en geschiedenis Het spel had oorspronkelijk de titel Submachine X of SubX, maar in 2012 werd de naam Submachine 10: The Exit. Werkzaamheden aan het spel begonnen op 1 april 2015. In de wrap-up van 2013 zei Skutnik dat hij misschien in 2014 aan Submachine 10 zou gaan werken, maar dat hij niet wist of hij voor 2015 klaar zou zijn. Toen Submachine 2: The Lighthouse HD uitkwam op 8 augustus 2014 zei Mateusz Skutnik op Facebook dat Submachine 10 gepland was in september 2015. In de wrap-up van 2014 zei Skutnik opnieuw dat het spel in 2015 uit zou komen. Hij zei ook dat er teasers, schetsen en screenshots zouden komen. Mateusz Skutnik postte de voortgangsbalk op zijn website op 23 maart 2015, wat aangaf dat hij klaar was met Rewolucje 9 en dat hij zou beginnen aan Submachine 10. Op 26 maart vroeg Mateusz Skutnik aan zijn fans of hij teasers moest laten zien. Uiteindelijk was er besloten dat hij dat niet zou doen. Mateusz veranderde de lanceerdatum naar laat in de herfst op 10 september als een reactie op een tweet. Mateusz zei dat Submachine 10 waarschijnlijk uit zou komen op 21 december. Het spel kwam uit om 14:00 op 21 december 2015. Productiegalerij Sub 10 teaser 1.png|De eerste teaser, een apparaat in de Metal Section, uitgebracht op 7 september 2015. Sub 10 teaser 2.jpeg|De tweede teaser, een schets van Captain's Ship, uitgebracht op 25 september 2015. Bestand:Teaser_sub10_3.png|Een tijdelijke Patreon Banner. Waar een tekening staad van de Northern Garden docks. Sub 10 teaser 3.jpg|De derde teaser, uitgebracht op 20 december 2015 als omslagfoto van Mateusz Skutniks Facebookpagina. Trivia *Een tot nu toe onopgeloste fout, ontdekt door Postillionen van Pastel Forum, wordt door sommige gebruikers gezien als een onofficieel slecht einde. Hij kan veroorzaakt worden door de ladder in de Northern Garden Docks te verplaatsen naar een van de eerste twee dokgebieden, vervolgens naar Level X te teleporteren met het vuurtorenportaal, en dan terug proberen te gaan naar de dokken. De speler zit vast in de laatste scene waar de ladder weg is, en kan dit alleen oplossen door een nieuw spel te starten. en:Submachine 10: The Exit Categorie:Spellen